


Late Nights

by jjohncho



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, also hikaru being a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjohncho/pseuds/jjohncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a VERY short drabble about Hikaru not being able to sleep the night before leaving his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've ever put my work out there. Whelp.  
> Non-beta'd.

Their world felt still, content but anxious, like it was holding onto the moment in fear of what was coming once the alarms of the morning started to ring. Their perfectly flawed little family would be broken up once again, the few weeks Hikaru got off went by too fast as they always did.  


The helmsman in question lay in his bed with his husband on one of his arms and their daughter on the other, both peaceful and calm as they stole his covers and cuddled up to his warmth. He watched their chests rise and fall with their breaths, both had fallen asleep with ease after bugging Hikaru for another story from the stars. However, Hikaru himself was one step ahead of sleep, it never got easier.  
They would video call most days, send letters here and there but Demora had already started getting angry at his leaving, how would she be as a teenager? How could he tell her just how much it pained him to walk away over and over again?  
Watching Demora grow up in stages was constantly one of the hardest challenges he faced. Hearing his husband develop a network of friends that he only really knew through past stories was hard as well. Most of all, knowing that, someday, he could leave and not come back, that was worse. He trusted his shipmates, his friends, but he knew that they had come close to death before, what if they weren’t so lucky next time? What about his beautiful girl? What if he never got to see her be the wonder he knew she was? 

He was crying before he knew it, tears falling silently down his cheeks and onto his nightclothes. He didn’t make a sound, too worried about waking up the people sleeping on top of him but he shifted slightly, legs twisted with Ben while he rested his head on top of Demora’s. He couldn’t think like that, not with launch day tomorrow, not with his family relying on him to be strong. He would come back to them, after all, they were all that kept him alive.

“Dad?” A quiet voice spoke out. Barely a whisper and fall of the sleep his daughter had just been dragged out from. 

He quickly glanced down at her blinking face as her hands came up to rub at her eyes. When had she woken? With a quick glance at Ben to make sure he was still sound asleep (he was), Hikaru pulled his daughter closer using the arm she had already been sleeping on. 

“Did I wake you, baby? I’m sorry.” Kissing the top of her head, he smiled down at her as she looked up at him, sleep still clinging to the corners of her eyes. She was so beautiful, how did he get to lucky?

She seemed confused for a moment before she spoke, speaking in the same small whispers as before. “Is it morning?” Was her first question then, “Is it time for you to go?” Her face seemed to fall at that, as if she was hoping he’d tell her that they were back in time and his weeks at home had only just started. 

“No baby, it’s still late. Daddy doesn’t have to leave just yet.” He smiled as he comforted her, his words making her frown disappear and a smile of relief wash over her face. Just like that, she was ready to sleep again, shifting around in his embrace to get a comfy position before using him as a pillow once again.

“Oh good, I love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you too baby” He whispered into her hair as her eyes closed for a second time. “So much.” If only he could properly convey, to both of them, just how much he really did.


End file.
